2 Souls, 1 Love
by darkest fairy
Summary: Finding new friends, Being chased by murderers, Finding love, Learning who can be trusted, and That your destined to die for the world to live. Follow Sanga in her search for her life.


You know what; they say that your life flashes right in front of your eyes before you die. That all the memories you have had that have been forgotten returns for one quick second, that every precious detail is stored in the heart and in the soul. Well what they all say is true… She has died once and relived again. Her name was Sanga Satsue (in Japanese means beautiful Death) and this is her story.

Every night just past 2 o'clock she would wake up in sweat and fear. Every bone in her body ached in pain but the worst of it all was the pain that came from her heart. The pain was so intense that it felt as if daggers plummeted into it. Each night she would be drenched in cold sweat and her heart would pump so quickly. Something scared her. Something worried her. Something that she didn't want anyone to know. She had a secret that only she knew. Her parents didn't even know what she truly was and what she did before in her previous life. In her past life and even present she had 2 sides. One side which showed up most often was her light side and the other side was her dark. In her past life or should I say her dark side's life, she killed for fun and stole for the sport. She was very well known throughout the demon and human world as a senseless fend. But she isn't really that way. Her dark side would have never come out if it wasn't for a demon named Gokanhi (made up). Well that was all in the past and now she is in the future in her new home with family and friends for once in her second life she was normal except for the dreams she kept on having dreams of her dark side taking over. Dreams of her talking with her dark side (reminds you a lot of Kurama and Yoko Kurama right?).

One day Sanga was walking home from school. It was raining terribly. The winds blew very hard and the rain hit her skin like pen stabs. But still she loved the rain. The rain made her comfortable and calm no matter how hard it was. She walked slowly with her eyes closed facing the sky. But soon she stopped. A loud ringing noise called out. She reached into her pocket and took out her dark blue cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sanga, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago, what is taking you so long to get here?"

"Oh I am sorry Kagome…. I totally lost track of time, I will be there in a little bit okay?"

"Okay but you have to get here fast, it's about to start without you."

"Okay I will be there before you can say I'm late."

"I'm la…"

Before she could finish you hung up the phone and knocked her front door.

"I hate it when you do that. No wonder you're the fastest kid in school" she joked.

"Oh hahaha thanks a lot, Kagome. Now where is it?" Sanga asked impatiently.

"Over there" Kagome pointed to the TV.

Sanga smiled warmly and jumped onto the couch in between Kagome's friends.

"Okay are you ready girls? Are you ready for the ultimate movie in the world?" Kagome spoke slowly holding the remote control in her right hand.

"Just hurry up and turn on the TV Kagome" Sanga said impatiently throwing a pillow at Kagome.

"Just for that your gonna wait longer" Kagome snickered.

Sanga and her other friends groaned and throw pillows at her making her fall down onto the couch. Kagome soon was covered in pillows and Sanga ran to the couch to snatch the remote away from her hands.

"Now I have the remote so come on lets watch the movie now."

Sanga turned on the TV and watched the all so waited movie. (I don't know think of a movie you really like)

Soon after the movie ended the door bell rang. Kagome got up and answered the door. Then Kagome's scream was heard followed by a gun shot. Kagome dropped dead and all Sanga could see was her hand next to the living room entrance. Everyone in the room gasped and ran upstairs.

"Why is this happening, How did they find me, Why did they kill Kagome, God I have to keep away so they wont hurt anyone else." Many thoughts ran through Sanga's head as she ran up the stairs with her remaining friends. Sanga then ran into the main bed room and told her friends to stop whining. They all nodded and kept quiet. Sanga pushed them into a closet and set the lock.

"If anything happens stay inside the closet" she whispered.

She then walked to the door. "Vampire" she whispered. Soon her body began to glow a light purple. Her features changed from her usual black hair to dark purple with black strikes. Her school uniform changed into a black belly-buttoned shirt, with a black and red striped mini-skirt. Her body then began to pulsate and ache. She clutched her side in pain.

"Man, this transformation never took so much out of me before" She thought sweating "Oh well once I finish them off I can finally have rest."

Sanga slowly opened the door and walked down the creaky stairs. "God damn Kagome how many times have I told you to change the stairs." She thought getting really annoyed at the squeakiness of the staircase. Soon she reached the bottom of the staircase and Slowly made her way to the living room where she saw Kagome's hand on the ground. She ran to her and saw that she had a hole in her heart.

"God Damn." Sanga whispered starring at Kagome in disbelief. "It.. it can't be them again I thought I killed them all."

Sanga closed Kagome's eyes and walked slowly away thinking. "I thought I killed all of them when they murdered my parents, I guess they came back for revenge. This is gonna be interesting." Soon the room became to fog. The air turned dark and heavy, Everything became cold and the lights turned off. Soon she heard a set of screams coming from upstairs. Sanga's eyes shot open and she appeared to her friends in a flash of the lightening reappearing in front of them just in time. In front of her there was a group of 6 things in black silk robes. Each one of them had a different shape to their bodies. Sanga lengthened her nails and ran towards them in a flash blood splattered all over the floor and they feel on the floor lifeless. She returned her nails and she turned to look at her friends. She whispered 'normal' and turned back to her normal form. She walked closer to her friends and then they walked back.

"Get, get away from us." Chris said with tearful eyes. "Who are you? Where's Kagome, What did you do to Kagome? What are you?"

"I'm Sanga your friend remember me?" she said trying to convince them.

"Your not Sanga, you're a monster. Leave us alone, Don't come any closer to us." Sam yelled throwing a vase that was next to her at Sanga making it hit her face and breaking. Sanga now having scars on her face and a broken heart, jumped out the window and began running uncontrollably.

Soon she came up to a little park with swings, a slide and a jungle-gym. She sat on the swings and cried.

"I can't believe this. Why did they have to come here? Why did they kill Kagome? Why are my friends afraid of me? Why? Why? Why?" she cried and hit her head on the chain of the swings.

Suddenly, the trees behind her began to shake. Sanga jolted her head toward the trees and then felt cold metal on her neck.

"Why are they after you?" she heard someone whisper into her ear.

"Like I would tell you, just kill me if you wish it." She spat.

"Hn" was the only response.

"Hn" she said as well.

"Hiei that is not the way to treat a lady."

"Yea, sparky knock it off."

"Oy, shorty why do you always do that?"

Then the metal was moving away from her neck. She turned to look toward the person. He had black hair with a white strike in the middle which defied all laws of gravity. He wore all black with a white bandana and a bandage on his left arm. And behind him were three other guys. One had red hair and kinda looked like a girl, the other had black hair with way too much hair gel, and the last one just looked stupid with orange hair.


End file.
